


We're Only Human

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Friendship, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Post episode 3x10, mid season finale missing scene, my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Cat went to monitor Alec's progress. Once he was stable, she left him in the hands of his family. She dialed Magnus’ number but the call went unanswered, which is why she now found herself in his bedroom





	We're Only Human

Cat portalled into the Loft to check up on her best friend. She was surprised when she received a call from Isabelle begging her to come and heal her brother. Stating it was official business and she would not be in trouble with the High Warlock, Cat rushed to the Institute with the assumption that it was Jace she was about to work on. Imagine her shock to find Alec Lightwood, battered and bleeding on the bed. An arrow was sticking out of his chest and one of his arms looked out of place. She immediately went into healing mode only asking the necessary questions to save her friend’s life. When everything was under control, she confronted Izzy and Jace, who updated her on the situation before rushing in to be with Alec. She did notice the lack of a certain person she assumed would be there. But when Jace told her about him losing his magic, she understood. 

 

She went to monitor Alec's progress. Once he was stable, she left him in the hands of his family. She dialed Magnus’ number but the call went unanswered, which is why she now found herself in his bedroom. 

He was leaning on the bed frame, long legs stretched out in front of him simply staring ahead. He looked lost. The lights were off, the curtains were drawn. She toed off her shoes and climbed on the bed to sit next to him, their arms brushing as she settled. He leaned his head on her shoulder. She felt the shaking of his body as he silently cried. She turned for a brief moment to kiss his forehead before lacing their fingers together in silent support as she cried with him.

After things calmed down somewhat, they got off the bed and settled in the living room. Cat made his favourite cup of chai. He smiled at her gratefully as they sipped their tea in relative silence. 

“Why didn’t you call me?” she asked carefully.

“I didn't want you to get into trouble with helping me if I called. I left when I saw you portalled in.” he responded softly. “How is he Cat?” he asked staring into his mug, trying to read his fate among the remnants of tea. 

“He will make a full recovery. He needs rest for a couple of days but he will be just fine.” she reassured. He nodded, eyes closed as he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I thought you would be with him.” she prodded delicately from her spot next to him

“He needs to be with his family now. They can support him, help him heal. Jace needs him a lot more than I do right now. I'll just be in the way. Useless and depressing. He doesn't need that around him.” he mumbled into his cup. He placed it on the coffee table, dropping his head back. She remained silent and waited for him to say what's bothering him. 

 

“I'm title less, jobless, magic less, worthless. I'm basically Mundane. How can I keep up with everything now? I've always thought that eventually he will come to his senses and realized I'm not worth the hassle. He'll realize how ugly and damaged I am and he'd leave me. And i wouldn't blame him when he does. He's the Head of the New York Institute, an authority figure in the Shadow World. Me? I mean look at me Cat. Why would he want to stay with me, this pathetic version of me? I was only his first, he doesn't know there are better options out there.” his chest ached at the thought of living without his Alexander but he was not going to hold him back. He faced heartache before and survived, this would be no different. He tried to ignore the voice in head saying….. It is already different. 

“Stop projecting your insecurities on him Magnus.” Cat’s sharp tone drew his attention to her. “That boy loves you, despite all this talk of politics and statues. So what of you're his first relationship? Sometimes people get lucky on their first try. I have known you for centuries and I have never seen you as happy as you have been with Alec. He treats you the way you deserves to be treated. He's only human technically so he'll make mistakes, but you make mistakes too. Both of you always seem to grow stronger together when these situations happen. Don't make yourself believe that you don't deserve this. People love you Magnus Bane, you just have to let them in.” she moved closer to him and placed her hand on top of his. “My guess is while you're sitting here in the dark sulking and worrying about him, he's just as worried about you if he's awake.” she said gently handing him his phone she found on the floor next to the couch. 

"I doubt that." His phone rang, echoing loudly into the quiet room. He stared shocked at the screen. Ignoring Cat's knowing smirk, he reluctantly answered. "Hello." 

"Magnus! Oh thank the angel. I woke up and you weren't here." Alec sounded winded, like he ran a marathon. The relief was clear when he heard Magnus' voice. He clutched his chest, hand gripping the phone tightly. He felt when Cat kissed his hair and walked into the kitchen to give him privacy. 

"I'm fine Alexander. How are you feeling?" He cleared his throat to avoid sounding like he felt. He'll be damned if he made Alec solemn because of his mood. 

"Like an arrow went through me." Alec joked. Magnus snorted involuntary at his choice of words. 

"Not a good time for jokes Alexander." he scolded gently. 

"Isn't that what we do. Hide what we're really feeling by making jokes." A heavy sigh on the receiving end of Magnus' ear. He sat up straight on the couch, his thumb finger nervously rubbing at the cool metals of his rings on his free hand. 

"Alexander..." 

"I know you are not fine Magnus and i know you don't want to tell me because you think you shouldn't burden me with your problems. But that's what relationships are about right? We help each other carry our burdens. Baby I know I need you here with me as much as you need me with you. Don't pull away from me." Alec's shaky voice was so warm and rich in his ear. He felt the runaway teardrop down his cheek. He was unable to give a coherent reply so he forced out a sound of affirmation to let Alec know he heard. 

"We are going to fix this. We are going to get your magic back. Not because you are useless without it because you are not! We'll get it back because it is an important part of you and you are meant to be whole, Magnus. If anyone deserves this, it's you. You shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself for others to be complete. I wont allow it! We are going to get your magic back." he sounded determined. Magnus could clearly picture the steel glint in his beautiful hazel eyes and the stubborn clench in his jaw. He wanted to smile but too many what ifs were bombaring his mind. 

"If I get it back, I will be Immortal again." he whispered brokenly. He had no energy to debate this topic again. He was unsure as to how Alec would respond. He gripped the arm rest next to him tightly, preparing for the worse. But as per usual, his Alexander always surprises him. 

"I know. I'm sorry for being childish about that before.” Alec sniffed. "But I cannot imagine you not being apart of this world. Even after I'm gone, the world needs Magnus Bane. I understand that now." he said softly, regret for having the argument in the first place.

"I am sorry for not taking the time to understand your part of it as well. I was simply trying to not think about losing you. Oh Alexander, you almost died and I was powerless to save you. I just had to watch as you slipped further and further away from me." the sting in his eyes returned at the scene he returned to. He blinked away the tears. He was so caught up trying to live one day at a time that he didn't want to consider Alec could die at any moment. 

"No Magnus." Alec's wavering voice cut through his thoughts. "We are not going to think about this now okay. We're alive and that's what matters now. We both need some rest and hopefully a little time off. I don't know about you but I could do with a vacation, just the two of us."

Magnus was unable to control the tugging of his lips."That sounds lovely." he smiled despite it all. 

"Good. Now get your beautiful butt here. This bed is lonely and I don't think I know how to sleep without you next to me.” he breathed out. 

“ Okay. See you soon.” he dropped the phone on his lap, rubbing his face with shaky hands. 

“I'm not going to say I told you so.” He raised his head to see Cat smiling as she approached him. 

“Thank you.” After a hug, she portalled him straight to the room Alec was in. He wasn't surprised to see Magnus suddenly appear in front of him. Magnus was surprised, however, to find the room empty. Only Alec laid on the bed propped with pillows. His bare chest and right hand were covered in bandages. 

 

“Hey.” Alec greeted him, holding out a hand for him to come closer. 

“Hello. Where is everyone?” Magnus looked around again as he moved closer. He wasn't sure if he thought he would see Alec’s siblings hiding behind the curtains or under the bed. 

“In their rooms, I think. I told mom you're coming over and she took care of the rest.” He took hold of Magnus’ hand as soon as he was within reach and carefully pulled him the rest of the way until his legs bumped against the bed. 

“Your mother is undoubtedly the wisest of us all.” he chuckled. Alec looked up at him, lips slightly parted but frozen as if unsure on what to say. 

“No awkward conversations tonight okay. We can do that tomorrow.” Magnus suggested placing his finger on Alec’s lips before the words could venture out. Alec gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. He pushed aside covers next to him. Magnus carefully removed his jacket and shirt before climbing into the bed next to Alec.

When he found a comfortable spot, He heard Alec groaned in discomfort when he moved to rest his head on Magnus shoulder, his injured hand placed over Magnus’ heart. 

“I am sorry Magnus. For everything. I will make it up to you. I promise.” His breath was warm and reassuring against Magnus’ skin. He hummed a response against Alec’s hair. 

“It was not your fault. I made the decision I felt was right. Enough of that for now. We have tomorrow to sort everything out. Your body needs rest Alexander. I will be here when you wake up.” He wrapped his arms around Alec, ready to protect him against the outside world.

“Okay. I love you Magnus, so very much.” he sounded half asleep already, snuggling closer to him. 

“I love you too.” Magnus closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek gently against Alec’s hair in a soothing rhythm for both of them until sleep came knocking on his door and the world faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know some aspects were missing, like the entire Asmodeus situation etc. i had this marinating on my phone for about a week with the intention of adding more to it but at last, it never happened. so as per usual i decided to post this as it is. i hope you all enjoyed it anyways. :)


End file.
